The chat room
by Lilyklaine
Summary: Fun little shots on things that goes on with Klaine and others in a chat room.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set up in a chat room. It gets random at times but I hope you like it.**

**First off with disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee ****or the characters. This includes the Warblers, New Directions, and of course Kurt and Blaine. Enjoy.**

…...

{ _Kurt Hummel has sign on}_

**Kurt: **Hello, anyone on?

**Blaine**: I am :)

**Finn**: Here, bro.

**Mercedes**: Me too.

**Sam**: Me three.

**Quinn**: Me four.

**Brittany: **Me five

**Kurt**: Okay! I get it, you're on.

**Artie**: Kurt, you are the one that asked.

**Kurt**: Right, sorry. Do you guys know what's this week assignment?

**Artie**: You would have known if you hadn't had your eyes glued to your phone the entire Glee period.

**Kurt**: Maybe I liked what was happening on my phone better than whatever Mr. Shue was saying.

**Blaine**: What was happening on your phone Kurt?

**Kurt**: Umm…..Nothing.

**Rachel**: By nothing, you mean Chandler?

**Kurt**: Rachel!

**Blaine**: Who's Chandler?

**Rachel**: Someone Kurt met at the Twin Sheets.

**Kurt**: It's harmless Blaine. Don't worry, you are the only one for me.

**Brittany**: Aww my unicorns are so cute.

**Kurt**: We are cute, aren't we?

**Blaine**: I trust you Kurt. And I feel the same about you.

**Santana**: Okay hobbit, you're giving all us cavities.

**Kurt**: Don't get all jealous, satan. It's not our fault we are so cute, right Blaine?

**Blaine**: Yeah, we are the cutest.

**Kurt**: I love you Blainey.

**Blaine**: Love you too, Kurtie.

**Santana**: Omg you two. I'm going to the dentist to get my cavities removed. Bye Brittany.

Brittany: Bye San. Don't let Carl pull all your teeth out, you'll look like a baby with boobs.

{_Santana Lopez has signed off_}

**Kurt**: Lol I can't believe she actually left.

**Blaine**: She couldn't handle our cuteness.

**Finn**: I would have left with Santana but then I'll get bored. You and Blaine need to cool it down with the PDA.

**Kurt**: I'm sorry Finn, but if you haven't noticed, this is pretty much the only public place we can show our affection and it's a chat room. I'm sorry we can't make out in the hallway like you and Rachel. I'm sorry we can't do a simply thing as hold hands in public without getting sneered at. I'm sorry we can't sing a duet in public just because we are two guys.

**Finn**: Umm I'm so sorry, bro…..I'm gonna go help Carole with dinner now. Bye.

{_Finn Hudson has signed off_}

**Blaine**: Thanks for sticking up for us, babe. I'm so proud of you.

**Kurt**: I'll do anything for us.

**Mercedes**: Oh white boy, snap.

**Rachel**: I'll have you know we don't make out in the hallway, Kurt.

**Kurt**: Are you saying that I dreamt it? Because I don't think I'll ever dream something as horrific as seeing my step-brother and his girlfriend shoving their tongues down each others throats. ['shudders'].

**Rachel**: At least I'm not sexting another guy.

**Kurt**: What the hell is that suppose to mean? and sexting, do you even know what that means?

**Rachel**: Yes I know what it means! And what you're doing with Chandler is wrong and you know it.

**Kurt**: How about you get out of my business for once!

**Brittany**: I'm scared.

**Rachel**: I just don't want anybody to get hurt.

**Blaine**: I think this is the time I step in because I need a lot of explaining to catch up.

**Kurt**: Blaine, it's okay. There's nothing you need to worry about here, Rachel is just being her original self, sticking her nose in everything.

**Rachel**: What about my nose?

**Brittany**: How big is it?

**Kurt**: No Brittany, that's not what we are talking about.

**Rachel**: We were talking about how Kurt is cheating on Blaine.

**Blaine**: WHAT!

**Kurt**: Rachel, just shut up. I'm not cheating on you Blaine, I promise.

**Blaine**: What is Rachel talking about then?

**Kurt**: It's just, Chandler has been texting me. It's no big deal.

**Rachel**: They have been going at it for two days Blaine.

**Kurt**: Are you trying to break me and Blaine up Rachel?

**Rachel**: No, Kurt you know I'll never do such a thing.

**Kurt**: It seems like you want to mess up any opportunity of me being happy.

**Rachel**: I'm sorry Kurt. You're my best friend and I'm just looking out for you.

**Kurt**: Okay, if you promise not to do it again.

**Mercedes**: Do you remember when we used to be best friends Kurt?

**Kurt**: I..don't know what happened between us, we just drifted.

**Rachel: **Maybe we all three should have a slumber party.

**Kurt**: That's a great idea!, what do you think Mercedes?

**Mercedes**: Umm okay, I'll come.

**Tina**: Can I come too?, I used to be your best friend too Kurt.

**Kurt**: Yeah, Tina. The more the merrier.

**Brittany**: Can I come Kurtie?

**Kurt**: As long as you don't bring Lord Toubbinton.

**Blaine**: I want to come too, I have never been to a slumber party before.

**Kurt**: Sure, honey.

**Rachel**: Kurt!, no boys. Remember our rule?

**Blaine**: Kurt is a boy.

**Kurt**: Come on, Rachel. Please? He'll just help us when we get hungry. He can make us sandwiches.

**Blaine**: Umm, I'd rather not do that..

**Mercedes**: White boy, you can't get anywhere with being lazy.

**Blaine**: Look who's talking.

**Kurt**: Umm Blaine, I'd run if I were you.

**Mercedes**. Oh Hell to the no. He did not just say that.

**Rachel**: Mercedes, let it go please. And Blaine, you're invited.

**Blaine**: Yay

**Rachel**: But you are going to have to make us sandwiches though.

**Blaine**: Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

{_Sam Evans has signed on_}

**Sam**: Hey Mercedes, are you on?

**Brittany**: Yeah.

**Sam**: Umm Brittany, you're not Mercedes.

**Brittany**: Sorry, that was Lord Toubbinton.

**Mercedes**: I'm on Sam, what is it?

**Sam**: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Prom with me?

**Rachel**: Aww.

**Mercedes**: I'll think about it.

**Sam**: Okay…let me know what you decide.

{_Sam Evans has signed off_}

**Rachel**: Mercedes, when are you going to stop playing hot and cold with Sam?

**Mercedes**: Not now Rachel, please.

**Rachel**: Fine, just know Sam is not going to be available forever.

**Mercedes**: Rachel, we talked about this over the slumber party yesterday. Sam and I will be fine, just leave it alone.

**Tina**: Oh yes, the slumber party was fun.

**Brittany**: I feel asleep doing the first movie, I'm sorry guys.

**Kurt**: It's okay Brittany. Besides that was before the party started.

**Brittany**: I don't get it, are you saying I'm no fun?

**Santana**: You better take that back, Kurt. Brittany is way more fun than you, lady face.

**Kurt**: I didn't say that. Of course you're a lot of fun Brittany.

**Blaine**: Santana, I would appreciate it if you didn't call my boyfriend names.

**Kurt**: It's okay Blaine, Santana just needs a little training.

**Santana**: Excuse me?

**Quinn**: I can see where this is heading. Let me get my popcorn… Okay go.

**Santana**: This isn't heading anywhere, Kurt just needs to tell me what he means.

**Kurt**: Um it's just the way you talk to people, Santana. You talk to people like they don't have any feelings.

**Santana**: So what, Kurt. You can't handle it? You need your little boyfriend to defend you?

**Kurt**: See what I mean?

**Brittany**: Santana, I think you're being harsh on Kurt. If you don't stop it, there will be no making out for a week.

**Santana**: Fine. Britt, come over.

**Brittany**: Are we going to make out?

Santana: Probably.

Puck: Can I watch?

**Santana**: For 20 bucks you can.

**Puck**: On my way.

{Noah Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez has signed off}

**Rachel**: Well, that was something.

**Tina**: At least Santana has finally came out of the closet.

**Rachel**: She spent so much time in there that I thought she was gonna turn into one of the cloths.

**Tina**: Your not funny Rachel, that was actually mean.

**Rachel**: Calm down, Tina. I have two gay dads so I'm not homophobic if that's what you're thinking.

**Tina**: Oh like I don't know. I've heard that like, umm let me think….1 billion times.

**Finn**: Tina, her dads are nice. They invited to dinner and I pooped at Rachel's house.

**Kurt**: …0_0...

**Mercedes**: White boy, keep your informations to yourself.

**Rachel**: Finn, didn't I say not to talk about that.

**Kurt**: Well, you two are getting married so you might as well be getting use to things like that… things you're not ready for.

**Rachel**: Not all relationship has to be as perfect as you and Blaine's.

**Blaine**: We are not perfect, Rachel. We talk about our differences, like about how Kurt feels the need to snap his fingers at wait staffs.

**Kurt**: Blaine, are you still on about that? I said I'm working on it.

**Blaine**: You did it just yesterday.

**Kurt**: Omg I don't even realize. Ugh bad habits die hard.

**Blaine**: They do…

**Kurt**: Okay don't give me that attitude. And if we are gonna point out our problems, you use excessive amount of hair gel and I never complained once.

**Blaine**: You know I don't like not gelling my hair.

**Kurt**: Well, if you're going to give me hard time about my finger snapping problem then you have to wear less hair gel because I can't breathe properly sometimes when we cuddle.

**Blaine**: I thought you like it when we cuddle :(

**Kurt**: I do, baby. It just sometimes I can't breathe.

**Blaine**: I'm so sorry, we didn't you tell me?

**Kurt**: I didn't want to ruin the moment.

**Blaine**: Tell me next time, I promise you won't ruin the moment, you can never ruin the moment.

**Kurt**: Aww you're the best boyfriend.

**Finn**: Sorry to interrupt this moment you guys are having but Kurt, Burt wanted me to tell you the new issue of Vogue who ordered is here.

**Kurt**: Okay, thanks Finn. I gotta go Blaine. Love you.

{_Kurt Hummel has signed off_}

Blaine: My boyfriend just blew me off to go read Vogue.


End file.
